Amor Viajero
by Melu1509
Summary: Mi amor por el siempre estuvo pero por problemas entre nosotros y con otros tuve que olvidarlo... Lo se Mal summary no soy buena para los resúmenes pero no importa pasen y lean n.n
1. Chapter 1 conociendonos

**Notas: **_Bueno, Hola y este es mi 1° fic asi que no puede que sea muy bueno pero eso queda a opinion de ustedes, no se cada cuando subire los capitulos de este fic , no se si habra lemmon pero bueno los dejo gracias por leer n.n_

**Creditos:**_ Los personajes de este fic pertenecen unicamente a Chinomiko y a Beemove exepto mis OC ._

_**.**__Bueno no los molesto mas aca les dejo el fic espero que les guste n.n_

Bueno primero me presentare me llamo Sucrette tengo 17 años tengo el pelo color negro con tonalidades en violeta largo, tengo ojos violetas y si son naturales no pupilentes, soy de Argentina pero por el trabajo de mis padres nos fuimos a Francia, entre al colegio Sweet Amouris y con el tiempo me fui adaptando y hice amigos y amigas , hubo una carrera de orientación (que fue un fracaso para algunos pero para mí no estuvo mal),un concierto, hasta desenmascaramos a Debrah la ex de Castiel, pero, entre todos estos sucesos uno fue mi favorito la llegada de 2 chicos nuevos Armin y Alexy que no solo eran chicos nuevos eran hermanos y gemelos! Pero les voy a confesar algo, el que más me llamo la atención fue el peli-azul Alexy su hermano me cae bien pero no es de mi tipo, con alexy era diferente, hasta me llego a gustar en un momento pero llego el día en que me tuve que enterar de algo, era gay, obviamente no le conté lo que sentía por él y tuve que dejar de lado mis sentimientos por él y basarme mucho mejor en nuestra amistad.

Hoy un nuevo día de clases sonó el despertador a las 7:30 me levante, me fui a duchar y me vestí con un pantalón ajustado negro un cinturón bastante colorido con muchos accesorios, unas converse azules, una remera estrapples verde agua con una estrella al final que se pierde con los accesorios del cinturón, y una campera de cuero negro corta y en el pelo unas orejitas de neko, vi la hora, 7:50 , tenia 10 minutos así que desayune rápido comí unas tostadas con un jugo y Salí a la escuela.

-_*mire mi reloj de brazo* __**Wow nuevo record!**_(_Comí en 5 minutos literalmente ya que era 7:55)_

_*iba caminando por la calle cuando me choco con alguien pero antes de caer me toma de la cintura vi quien era y era...*_

_**-Ho-Hola Alexy ***__sonrojada* __**gracias por agarrarme.**_

_**-Hola Su y perdóname no vi por donde iba ***__sonriendo**Alexy seguía sosteniendo a su de la cintura*_

_**-No importa igual yo tampoco estaba muy atenta jajaja**_

_**-jajaja si…..*se miraron a los ojos fijamente***_

_**-emm Alexy podrías soltarme por favor? **_

_**-eh? A emm… claro...sisisi jajaja *nervioso y sonrojado* **_

_**-gracias, bueno vamos al colegio?**_

_**-si claro vamos**_

Fuimos caminando al colegio hablando de temas distintos y por distintos me refiero a distintos tipos de marcas, colores y todo sobre ropa y un poco de música, se nos pasó rápido el camino y llegamos al colegio, llegamos un poco tarde por el choque pero igual no nos dijeron nada solo un aviso y la directora nos dejó pasar y cada uno fue a su clase yo fui al aula A y el al aula B a mí me tocó con Armin y por 1° vez lo vi sin su PSP en mano me senté al lado suyo nos saludamos, el entro al aula y comenzó la clase.

_**-pss Armin..**__*susurrando*_

_**-si su?**_

_**-Porque no traes tu PSP?**_

_**-Que no puedo prestar atención al menos 1 vez a clase, hacer la tarea y ser responsable? **__*sonriendo*_

_**-**__ *seria* __**Armiiiin ._. (Mentiroso que es xD)**_

_**-ESTA BIEN! Alexy me saco el PSP y mis padres al ver mis notas me dijeron que tengo que mejorar! Contenta ya?**_

_**-Wow, pero que no estabas emancipado?**_

_**-sii, Alexy y yo estamos emancipados pero al darnos las notas y, mis notas en especial, al estar mal llamaron a mis padres y vinieron a hablar con la directora.**_

_**-pero estas en riesgo de repetir el año o qué?**_

_**-nononono eso no mis padres ya hablaron con la directora y con migo y con Alexy así que me tengo que poner la pilas para levantar nota pero no hay riesgo de repetir.**_

_**-A okey bueno te dejo concentrar te y si quieres luego te ayudo con alguna materia que no entiendas.**_

_**-Gracias su! ***__sonriendo*_

_**-de nada! ***__devolviendo le la sorisa*_

Luego de eso prestamos atención a la continuación de la clase hasta que vino el receso, Sali hablando con Armin y saludando a mis amigos dentro de ellos me encontré a Lysandro bastante distraído buscando algo me imagino que debe ser.

_**-Hola lyss!**_

_**-oh hola su, como te encunetras?**_

_**-Bien lyss y tu?**_

_**-bien buscando algo ah y basándonos en ese tema haz visto mi libreta?**_

_**-no lyss, no vi tu libreta pero si la llego a ver te la devuelvo *sonriendo***_

_**-Gracias su *sonriendo***_

Segui mi camino con Armin que había ido a hablar con un chico que el conocía del instituto que le tenía que hacer unas preguntas o eso me dijo el, seguimos caminando y hablando hasta que nos encontramos con Alexy.

_**-Su recién acabo de ver a mis padre que vinieron a decirnos que te digamos que si tu y tus padres pueden venir a cenar mañana a nuestra casa es que mis padres querían conocer a los tuyos, ah y Armin mamá quiere hablar con vos está en la entrada.**_

_**-hay dios, ya voy. ***__desanimado*_

_-__**jajaja ah y Alexy le preguntare a mis padres y te llamo si?**_

_**-está bien pero avísame ya que mis padres se quedara 1 semana y si no pueden mañana a la noche seguro que se arreglara para otro día está bien?**_

_**-okey, y asi que le sacaste el PSP a tu hermano eh? *riendo***_

_**-ah eso, si se la saque, dios no sale de esos juegos no solo afecta a sus notas si no también a su vida! Su salud, su vida social todo!**_

_**-bueno Alexy relájate seguro que sus notas se levantaran ya que también le ofrecí mi ayuda en alguna materia que no entienda, con el tema de su salud sus padres hablaran con él y con el tema de la vida social amigos tiene aparte de los cibernéticos me tiene a mí, a ti, a Castiel, a Lysandro, a Nathaniel, a Kentin y muchos más del instituto así que relájate un poco está bien? * **_sonriendo*

_**-Esta bien su y gracias por la ayuda ***_sonriendo*

_**-vamos que dentro de poco terminara el receso**_

_**-esta bien, que clase te toca?**_

_**-en el aul ti?**_

_**-tan bien vamos?**_

_**-claro**_

Empezamos a caminar hasta el aula aún faltaba un rato para que terminara el receso pero decidimos ir un rato antes y al parecer Kentin también ya que estaba sentado en un banco comiendo galletas y leyendo un libro.

_**-Hola Kentin, que lees?**_

_**-Hola su, el principito un libro que me mandaron a leer para la clase de literatura es que tengo que hacer un trabajo.**_

_**-oye me das una galleta es que no comi bien hoy ***_haciendo pucherito*

_**-jajajajajaja claro agarra, oh hola Alexy como va todo? Quieres una galleta tu también?**_*sonriendo*

_**-oh b-bien y tu? Y no gracias ***_sonriendo y__nervioso*

_**-bien bien ***_se come una galleta y sigue con su libro*

_**-gracias kentin! Bueno te dejamos con tu libro nos vamos a sentar por allá, suerte!**_

_**-Graciaaas!**_

Se van a un banco y comienzan a charlar mientras pasa la hora para que empiece la clase de biología.

_**-Oye Alexy note que te pusiste nervioso cuando hablabas con kentin eh?**_

_**-oh emm… se notó mucho?**_*nervioso*

_**-jajaja si un poco pero calmate seguro Kentin no lo noto**_

_**-por favor no digas nada**_

_**-tranquilo no dire nada ***_guiñando el ojo*

_**-gracias su ***_sonriendo sonrojado*

las clases transcurrieron con tranquilidad hasta el final de clases me despedí de mis amigos y me fui a mi casa al llegar le conté lo que me propuso Alexy y mis padres dijeron que hablarían con los padres de Alexy y Armin y me dirían luego, me puse a hacer mis deberes llego la cena y mis padres me confirmaron que sí, mañana en la noche iríamos a cenar a la casa de los padres de Alexy y Armin , luego de cenar fui a mi cuarto me mensaje un rato con Alexy y él estaba igual de emocionado que yo, se hizo la hora de dormir me despedí de Alexy y el dije que le mandara saludos a Armin, luego me fui a duchar y me cambie para irme a dormir , me recosté y me quede pesando en mañana en la noche hasta que me quede dormida ansiosa en lo que pasara mañana.


	2. Chapter 2 La Cena

**NOTAS: **Bueno holas! Aca les traje el 2° capitulo de este fanfic en el anterior hubo un poco de AlexyXKentin y aca va a ver un poco tambien sorry no me resisti n.n, bueno les dejo acá el capitulo gracias por leer.

Cuando sono el despertador y mire la hora me sorprendi tanto que me caí de la cama, eran las 7:55 tenia 5 minutos para prepararme, desayunar e ir al colegio! Asi que no perdi mas tiempo y me entre a bañar, me bañe lo mas rápido que pude Sali y agarre lo primero que vi en el armario, el pelo? se secara en el camino, asi que me apure y baje corriendo a tomar el desayuno o la especie de desayuno que iba tomar de lo apurada cuando entre a la cosina vi a mis padres de lo mas tranquilos en la mesa desayunando, me vieron y se extrañaron un poco de lo apurada que estaba y yo tambien me extrañe un poco por que no estaban en el trabajo pero luego pense "les habran dado el dia libre" ya que mi padre era abogado y mi madre diseñaba ropa; me sente apurada y empece a desayumar lo mas rapido que pude, vi la hora las 8:00, llegaria mas tarde si no me apuraba y entonces mi padre me dijo.

_**-Buen Día hija, por que tan apurada? **_

_**-papá! Que no vez la hora?! llego tarde! ***__muy alterada y apurada__*****_

_**-pero amor hoy es sabado ***__dijo mi madre__*****_

_**-***__se me cayo una gotita por la frente tipo anime y cai cansada en la silla suspirando__*****_

_**-***__mi papa se empezo a reir levemente__*****_

_**-Bueno ahora que se que es sabado, una pregunta a que hora vamos a la casa de Alexy y Armin?**_

_**-y...al rededor de las 6:30-7:00 ***__me dijo mi papa__*****_

_**-A okey, ya quiero ir n.n**_

ya ahora mas tranquila me puse a desayunar lo que me hizo mi mamá y luego fui a mi cuarto prendi mi computadora y entre a mis redes sociales (no quiero mencionar .) y vi conectado a Alexy y empece a chatear con el y acordamos salir un rato antes para ir de compras al centro a las 12:00 y almorzar alla, yo ya estaba lista asi que solo prepare mi bolso y baje a living a ver un rato de tele mientras esperaba, me quede viendo un programa de moda y me quede dormida.

**SUEÑO:**

estabamos Alexy y yo en un parque solos, COMPLETAMENTE solos entonces nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar.

**-Alexy cambiando un poco de tema te queria decir algo que me eh guardado desde que nos conocimos...**

**-encerio?, okey dime su! ***sonriendo*****

**-es que bueno v-vos me...**

**-yo teee...?**

**-vos **megustas. *susurrando*****

**-que yo que? Repeti pero mas alto.**

**-que v-vos me...que vos me gustas! *** sonrojada a mas no poder*

-**ohhh em...que confecion jejeje...**

**-no vas a decir nada? **

**-emm... bueno el tema es que no te voy a poder corresponder ya que tengo novio n.n y vos lo conoces muuuy bien * **le guiña el ojo*

**-quien es? *** decilucionada *

Kentin salio de los arbustos y se puso al lado de Alexy.

**-Hola su! Lastima que Alexy ya es mio y sabemos muy bien que soy muy sobreprotector y no dejaria que NADIE se acerque a Alexy *** sonriendo maleficamente*

**-emmm esta bien yo lo acepto, tranquilo es todo tuyo, pero..**

**-esto Su creo que no comprendes, vamos de nuevo NO QUIERO QUE TE ME ACERQUES! NI A MI NI A KENTIN NI A ARMIN! Ahora entendes? * **sonriendo de las misma manera que Kentin*

-***** con lagrimas en los ojos* ** p-pero por que?! yo..**

**-NO! BASTA DE PEROS! NO TE NOS HACERQUES SI? YO NO TE QUIERO! PENSAS QUE ENCERIO YO QUERIA ESTAR CON VOS? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA INGENUA! YO SOLO ME ACERQUE A VOS PARA ESTAR CON KENTIN, JAJAJAJAJAJA ENCERIO PENSABAS QUE YO IBA A ESTAR CON VOS? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**-Alexy p-porque me decis estas cosas?! * **llorando* ** y-yo acepto su noviazgo pero no me hagas esto!**

**-Hay Su, lo INGENUA Y TORPE que podes llegar a ser jajajajaja ***dice Kentin*

-**BASTA! DEJENME! * llorando mas***

Queria salir corriendo pero no podia mis piernas no respondian lo unico que hacia era llorar ante sus burlas y caer de rodillas hasta que escucho desde lejos que me decian **-su? Su! SU!.**

**POV ALEXY.**

Estaba en camino a la casa de Su para salir antes de la cena que organizaron mis padres con los de Su, deje a Armin "estudiando" a su manera, cuando aprendera a dejar los videojuegos por el estudio un momento, bueno yo se lo adverti ya lo arreglaran mis padres, pero bueno estaba llendo a la casa de Su, ya estaba a unas cuadras de la casa. Al llegar a la casa toque el timbre y me atendio la mama de Su, Veronica

_**-Hola alexy! Como estas?**_

_**-Hola Rachel, bien y usted?**_

_**-Bien, venis por Su no?**_

_**-eh sisi, esta?**_

_**-si si pasa esta en el living cualquier cosa yo estoy en la cocina. ***__ sonriendo *_

_**-esta bien, gracias ***__sonriendo__*****_

Entre a la casa y pase al living, estaba la TV prendida en un canal de moda y musica, me dije en el sillon y ahi estaba Su dormida de lo mas tranquila parecia un angelito me quede mirandola un buen rato hasta que en un momento pone mala cara y empieza a susurrar algo, me arrodille en frente de ella y llegue a escuchar que susurraba mi nombre suavemente ¿estaba soñando con migo? Esperen! Esta diciendo algo mas. ***en susurro* "**_alexy...alexy m-me gustas". _QUE!? mis oidos escucharon bien!? Y-yo le gusto? Pero si ella siempre dijo que le atraia Castiel! Pero en realidad le gusto yo...estoy muy confundido! Pero que le pasa ahora? * con cara de preocupado * esta...llorando? Parece estar sufriendo, que estara pasando en esa cabecita, esta susurrando mas cosas?. ***en susurro* "**_basta dejenme!_**" ** q-que le pasa! Mejor la despierto le puede pasar algo.

-_**su? ***_**le digo en el oido y no reacciona***

**-Su! *le digo mas fuerte moviendola un poco***

**-SU! *Le dije aun mas fuerte moviendola un poco mas por los hombros ***

y ahi reacciono con los ojos llorosos, exaltada y sorprendida, quedamos cara a cara muy cerca ella estaba roja lo unico que se me ocurrio hacer, despues de estar un buen rato mirandonos los ojos, esos ojos de un morado profundo llenos de lagrimas que caian por sus mejillas que poco a poco fui limpiando con mi pulgar, me sente a un lado de ella y la abrace para calmarla ya que estaba muy exaltada ella me correspondio el abrazo, aun le caian algunas lagrimas que se fueron perdiendo en mi campera luego que la vi mas calmada me separe de ella y la vi a los ojos nuevamente y le sonrei tiernamente ella me devolvio la sonrisa, una muy tierna y hermosa sonrisa que convinaba con sus profundos y morados ojos que me podria perder en ellos por horas, sus sonrojadas mejillas... ALEXY! QUE TE PASA! QUE AHORA TE ENAMORARAS DE TU MEJOR AMIGA? DE ALGUIEN QUE SERIA COMO TU HERMANA? CALMATE ALEXY! POR DIOS!. Deicidi hablarle para tratar de alejar estos pensamientos.

-_**Su! Estas bien? Por que llorabas? *le dije preocupado***_

_**-oh emm.. sisi estoy bien es que tuve una pesadilla, disculpa si te hice esperar hace cuanto estas aquí?**_

_**-hace unos 10-15 minutos **_

_**-y no me despertaste?!**_

_**-no lo siento es que te veias tan tranquila y tierna que no quice desprtarte pero cuando empesaste a hablar y llorar dormida me preocupe y te desperte. ***__mierda, no tendria que a ver dicho eso seguro me preguntara que dijo, no creo que sea muy comodo que digamos, decirle que se me confeso en sueños, no, no dire nada.*_

_-__**Q-que?! Q-que dije?! * sonrojada***_

_**-Nada importante, dijiste incoherencias pero no se que andubo pasando en esa cabecita *dije señalandole graciosamente la cabeza* **_

_**-jajajajajajajaja, solo una pesadilla no te preocupes *sonriendo***_

_**FIN POV ALEXY.**_

_**POV SUCRETTE.**_

Despues de escuchar mi nombre unas 3 veces me di cuenta que Alexy me estaba despertando LA SALIDA! Me olvide completamente dios seguro espero mucho, pero por que estoy llorando? OH OH! N-no puede ser, jodeme que escucho lo del sueño! Hay por favor que no halla hablado dormida, cuando me doy cuenta estaba MUY cerca de Alexy, yo lo miraba el me miraba cualquiera diria que es un escena de pelicula, pero luego alexy se sento a mi lado y me abrazo, me abrazo con la ternura mas grande del mundo, luego de un tiempo abrazados me sonrio, esa sonrisa que causa que al que este al rededor tan bien sonria, esa sonrisa tierna y... bueno sucrette calmate! Recorda, son amigos, A-M-I-G-O-S. Luego de un tiempo me hablo.

-_**Su! Estas bien? Por que llorabas? *me dijo preocupado***_

_**-oh emm.. sisi estoy bien es que tuve una pesadilla, disculpa si te hice esperar hace cuanto estas aquí?.**_

_**-hace unos 10-15 minutos *hay no! Pobre seguro se aburrio* **_

_**-y no me despertaste?!**_

_**-no lo siento es que te veias tan tranquila y tierna que no quice desprtarte pero cuando empesaste a hablar y llorar dormida me preocupe y te desperte. *Q-QUE! HA-HABLE DORMIDA! OH NO OH NO OH NO ESTO ES MALO! Y SI ME CONFECE! HAY NO! ***_

_-__**Q-que?! Q-que dije?! * dije sonrojada***_

_**-Nada importante, dijiste incoherencias pero no se que andubo pasando en esa cabecita *dijo señalandome graciosamente la cabeza* *HAY MENOS MAL, AHORA RESPIRO TRANQUILA...***_

_**-jajajajajajajaja, solo una pesadilla no te preocupes *sonriendo***_

_**-Oh esta bien, queres ya ir saliendo para el centro?**_

_**-claro! Esperame que voy al baño 1 minuto y vuelvo si?**_

_**-si si tranquila no hay apuro *sonriendo ***_

_**-no queres tomar algo mientras? Mira que le digo a mi mama que te de algo no se *sonrio ***_

_**-nonono gracias igual.**_

_**-esta bien me voy a preparar.**_

_**POV NORMAL.**_

fui al baño me peine un poco, hice mis necesidades y me vi en el espejo a ver si estaba bien, agarre la cartera y fui con Alexy que estaba sentado en el sillon viendo el desfile.

-_**Su mira! No te gusta ese vestido? Para mi a vos te quedaria genial! * le guiña el ojo * **_

_**-a ver? Es bastante bonito pero no se si me sentaria bien el vestido * hago una mueca y Alexy se empezo a reir por la mueca ***_

_**-para mi te verias hermosa *se sonroja un poco pero lo sabe disimular ***_

_**-awww gracias *me sonrojo un poco * emmm bueno vamos? Ya estoy lista! .**_

_**-dale vamos!.**_

Le dijimos a mi mama que ya no ibamos y salimos de casa y empezamos a caminar y hablar hasta que llegamos al centro y fuimos a una cafeteria y nos sentamos para pedir algo, almorzamos , pagamos y fuimos caminando despacio al centro para ver las tiendas de ropa hasta que llegamos a una tienda que le ENCANTABA Alexy y no no era la tienda de Leigh esa era nuestra 2 parada. Entramos a la tienda y empezamos a ver ropa, Alexy agarro un MONTON de ropa, camperas,remeras y todo eso yo ahi me compre algunos accesorios (anillos,collares, pulceras,etc) luego fuimos a la tienda de Leigh, que nos recivio con gusto.

-_**Hola chicos *sonriendo ***_

_**-Hola leigh *dijieron los 2 al unisono***_

_**-les puedo ayudar a buscar algo?**_

-no gracias leigh *dijo Su *

_**-esta bien cualquier cosa me avisan estare por alla *sonriendo y despidiendoce ***_

_**-Bueno pues a buscar lo que te vas a poner hoy! *dijo Alexy emocionado ***_

_**-Pero y lo que te vas a poner vos?**_

_**-ya lo tengo en mi casa *dijo sonriendome ***_

_**-oh, esta bien *devolviendole la sonrisa ***_

comensamos a buscar vestidos hasta que alexy encontro uno hermoso, **(N/A: imaginenlo como gusten igual yo dejo uno que se me acaba de ocurrir.N/A)** era blanco largo de atrás y corto de adelante y la parte de arriva dejaba la espalda al aire y en el pecho tenia un leve escote pero el pecho se ataba con una cinta al cuello, lo convinamos con unos tacones beige muy bonitos y algunas pulceras que me habia comprado en la otra tienda.

-_**P-pero Alexy no creo que se me vea bien y...**_

_**-shh! No hay escusas! entra al provador y ponete el vestido y los tacones *le sonrio empuandola levemente a los provadores ***_

luego de provarme el vestido y ponerme los tacones me vi al espejo, voy a admitirlo no me veo tan mal pero veo algunos detalles que no me sientan bien pero lo dejare a opinion de alexy.

_**-y-ya esta! * un poco nerviosa y sonrojada **_

_**-pues sal que queremos verte!**_

"queremos"? Hay mas gente que alexy, como es el pudo a ver llamado a la gente de la tienda, hay alexy eres incorregible pero al salir me equivoque ese "queremos" se referia a Alexy y leigh pero doy por seguro que esa idea se le paso por la cabeza; los vi a los 2 y leigh estaba con su sonrisa de siempre y Alexy con los ojos bien abiertos.

-_**tan mal me queda? *dije preocupada***_

_**-no! Todo lo contrario te ves hermosa! * dijo alexy sonriendo abiertamente ***_

_**-exacto Sucrette, se ve muy linda con ese vestido.**_

_**-oh encerio? Gra-gracias *sonrojada * bueno pasare a cambiarme y me llevare el vestido y los zapatos.**_

_**-esta bien esperare en la caja, con permiso. *dijo leigh retirandose ***_

_**-Bueno Su te espero por alla es que vi una camisa que me gusto mucho para armin si? **_

_**-esta bien **_

entre a los vestidores me saque el vestido y los tacones y los acomode correctamente luego me cambien y fui a donde estaba Alexy, que nuevamente, tenia mucha ropa pero dice que la mayoria es para Armin ya que seguro ni se preparo para lo de la cena de esta noche. Fuimos a la caja e iba a pagar el vestido y los tacones pero Alexy pago el vestido e iba a pagar los tacones pero no lo deje y tampoco queria que pague el vestido pero me dijo que era un regalo se lo agradeci y salimos de la tienda, no sin antes despedirnos de Leigh. Ya se habia hecho bastante tarde entre el almuerzo, la caminata y las compras, y ya faltaba poco para que sea la hora de ir a cenar a lo de Alexy entonces, caminamos a mi casa, me dejo en mi casa nos despedimos y fui rapido a mi cuarto a dejar las compras. Luego baje a ver a mi madre me dijo que a las 7:00 saliamos y eran las 5:30 tenia una hora y media para prepararme asi que empece por ir a bañarme, luego de estar un tiempo bajo esa relajante lluvia artificial fui para mi cuarto y empece por secarme el pelo luego fui por un peine y algunas cosas para el pelo y me hice un peinado recogido con 2 mechones ondulados que colgaban hasta los hombros luego del peinado me maquille MUY levemente, osea un poco de delineador, rimel y un brillo para labios y me pinte las uñas de un rosa palido nada mas , despues fui por el vestido me lo coloque y acomode correctamente, me puse los tacones, algunas pulceras doradas, perfume y ya estaba lista obviamente me lleve un saquito para ponerme si refrescaba.  
Baje al living y ahi estaba mi madre con un hermoso vestido azul noche largo ajustado en la parte del pecho y luego caía de la cintura para abajo, traia unos tacones negros y una cadenita plateada y algunas pulceras, y mi padre con un traje que le quedaba muy bien color negro con una corbata azul convinando con el vestido de mi madre.

-_**hija que hermosa estas* dijo mi madre sonriendo ***_

_**-es sierto tu madre tiene mucha razon * dijo mi padre ***_

_**-gracias ustedes tambien se ven muy bien *dije sonriendoles***_

-_**bueno que les parece si vamos llendo, son las 6:30 y si salimos ahora llegaremos a tiempo *dijo mi padre***_

_**-esta bien vamos llendo * dijo mi madre ***_

subimos al auto de mi papá y fuimos llendo a la casa de Alexy y Armin, el viaje duro unos 30 minutos llegamos a la casa de los gemelos, nos estacionamos, bajamos del auto y tocamos el timbre, luego de unos minutos Alexy abrio la puerta.

-_**Buenas noches , pasen por favor * dijo alexy abriendoles el paso ***_

_**-buenas noches y gracias Alexy *dijo mi padre ***_

_**-buenas noches Alexy *dije sonriendole ***_

_**-buenas noches Su *devolviendo me la sonrisa ***_

Alexy me acompaño hacia la sala luego de serrar la puerta, antes de llegar vi como armin, vestido bastante guapo como su hermano , saludaba a mis padres y vi como mis padres si dirigian al comedor y como Armin venia a saludarme.

_**-buenas noches Su *me dijo armin sonriendo ***_

_**-buenas noches armin *le dije devolviendo la sonrisa ***_

_**-pero que linda estas su quien te habra ayudado a elegir ese hermoso vestido? *pregunto alexy ***_

_**-jajajajajaja pues tu tonto, y por cierto tiene muy buen gusto *le sonrie ***_

_**-coincido con lo que dices Su ese vestido te queda muy bonito *dijo Armin algo sonrojado ***_

_**-oh, gracias Armin *igual de sonrojada***_

_**-pues bueno que te parece si vamos al comedor y te presento a mis padres si? *dijo alexy ***_

_**-me pare una muy buena idea vamos *sonriendo ***_

Alexy me ofrecio su brazo para escoltarme al comedor al igual que Armin nos empezamos a reir de la forma que ibamos, al llegar vi a mis padre charlando muy animadamente con los padres de los gemelos, entramos al comedor y fui a saludar a los padres de los gemelos.

_**-oh, Sucrette un gusto soy Jimena y el es mi esposo Nicolas *dijo la madre de los gemelos ***_

_**-un gustos Sucrette * dijo el padre de los gemelos ***_

_**-un gusto imgualmente * dije sonriendo ***_

_**-Al fin nos conocemos Su, eres tan encantadora como dijo Alexy * dijo Jimena ***_

Hacia el comentario de su madre Alexy se sonrojo al igual que Su.

_**-madre, por favor. * dijo un Alexy sonrojado * **_

_**-oh, Gra-gracias Jimena. *dije algo nerviosa ***_

_**- esta bien, chicos vallan al living si quieren nosotros estaremos aquí charlando *dijo Nicolas ***_

_**-Esta bien padre, vamos Su! * dijo Armin pasando al living luego de Alexy ***_

fuimos al living con los gemelos, y nos quedamos charlando un muy buen rato, luego la madre de los gemelos nos llamo para cenara mi me toco al lado de Alexy y al lado de Armin, empezamos a cenar y a hablar de muchos temas, luego vino el postre y seguimos charlando solo que ahora era por grupos Armin , Alexy y yo charlabamos de un tema – mi papa y el papa de los gemelos de otro- mi mama y la mama de los gemelos de otro era por decir un "desorden" pero uno muy divertido.

_**-emm...Alexy paso al baño esta bien?**_

_**-Claro! Ve tranquila. **_

_**-esta bien.**_

Me levante de la mesa y fui caminando hasta las escaleras, las subi y camine por el pasillo con muchas puertas

_**-por donde sera el baño? Sera por esta? *entro a una de las puertas y al entrar se da cuenta que era una habitacion y exactamente era la habitacion de Alexy, estaba muy limpia y ordenada a exepcion de un pequeño librito tirado en el piso me acerco al librito y me doy cuenta que era como una especie de diario, la curiosidad me ataco y me sente en la cama para leer un poco***_

_**21-2:**__ "querido diario"_

_era un dia muy caluroso cosa que Armin odiaba ya que le molestaba para jugar sus video-juegos, pero bueno justamente hablando de Armin, estos dias me estuve sintiendo bastante raro cada vez que veia a Armin o jugar, o reirse o cosas asi no se siento como mariposas en el estomago cada vez que me abraza no se que me pasa hoy me paso lo mismo, lo estaba viendo jugar al futbol con sus amigos, voy a admitirlo tenia amigos muy guapos pero el unico que me llamo la atencion fue Armin no entendia que me pasaba me sonrojaba un poco cada vez que me miraba o saludaba o me sonreia cada vez que metia un gol, tendre que descubrir que son estos sentimientos que creo que no corresponden a dos hermanos._

_**24-2:**__ "querido diario"_

_despues de 2 largos dias de pensamientos, sentimientos y Armin logre saber que eran esas mariposas que sentia, ese sorprendente sonrojo y mis otros raros sentimientos que no eran adecuados para hermanos es_staba...

_**enamorado de Armin.**_

Sera sierto lo que acabo de leer? O dios! Alexy gustaba de su propio hermano! p-pero seria algo imposible, n-no lo comprendo es demasiado confuso pero no puedo pedirle a Alexy que me explique ya que me tomara de metiche y seria mu malo no, no puedo debo olvidarlo... *me quede pensando tanto tiempo que senti como que algo me observaba y al subir la mirada me encontre con *

_**-Alexy? *dije sorprendida ***_

_**POV ALEXY.**_

Estaba charlando con Armin esperando a que Su vuelva del baño, pero vi que estaba tardando bastante entonces, me pare, y fui a ver si su estaba bien, subi las escaleras y vi que la puerta de mi cuarto estaba abierta o la abrio el viento o Su confundiendose de cuarto. Fui directo a la habitacion y vi a Su sentada en mi cama leyendo muy concentradamente un libreta que a los minutos reconoci que era mi Diario de niño.

*_**si ese es mi diario de niño entonces debe estar leyendo...NO! NO PUEDE SER! ***_

Su se dio vuelta al sentir mi presencia .

_**-Alexy? *me dijo sorprendida al verme con los ojos bien abiertos y serio * y-yo...**_

_**-que haces leyendo eso *dije con un semblante bastante serio ***_

_**-es que y-yo me perdi llendo al baño y s-sin querer entre a tu habitacion y vi la libreta tirada y l-la lei, lo siento se que no...*bastante nerviosa ***_

_**-que leiste *seguia con el mismo semblante ***_

_**-y-yo...lei...**_

_**-dime! *levantando un poco la vos ***_

_**-*un poco asustada por mi reaccion * y-yo... lei …...lo de tu hermano, los sentimientos que tenias por el de pequeño, si quieres puedes hablarme de ello tu...**_

_**- vete..**_

_**-q-que? De verdad lo siento yo no quice**_

_**-VETE! Y no digas nada de lo que paso *con un semblante mas serio ya parecia enojado***_

_**-e-esta bien, y-yo lo siento *con un poco mas de miedo y saliendo cuidadosamente se notaba que tenia algunas lagrimas en los ojos ***_

una vez que se fue serre la puerte con fuerza y cai en la pared con algunas lagrimas que me caian sin control, todo por esos recuerdos esos sentimientos...

_**FIN POV ALEXY.**_

_**POV NORMAL.**_

Sali de el cuarto de Alexy y fui al baño que al parecer estaba en frente, luego baje lentamente las escaleras y al parece era hora de irnos ya que mis padres se estaban despidiendo. Fui a despedirme de Armin y sus padres.

_**-Adios Jimena un gusto conocerte, al igual que a usted Nicolas *sonriendo ***_

_**- oh, adios Su, lo mismo digo un gusto conocer a la encantadora chica de que tanto habla Alexy *dijo Jimena ***_

_**- *sonrojada * gra-gracias **_

_**- lo mismo digo Su, Adios**_

_**-Adios Armin *le dije un poco triste pero lo oculte bastante ***_

_**-Adios Su, un gusto que hayas podido venir y...una pregunta.**_

_**-si dime.**_

_**-y Alexy?**_

_**-emm... creo que en su cuarto...**__**lo siento ***__**dije susurrando ***_

_**- ah esta bien adios y buen viaje *sonriendo ***_

_**- gra-gracias *sonriendo media triste ***_

me subi al auto pero antes mire la ventana del cuarto de alexy y vi que se asomo a la ventana seguia con el mismo semblante serio a los minutos serro la cortina bruscamente, me senti aun peor de a ver leido ese diario; me subi al auto, nos despedimos por ultima vez y partimos a nuestra casa, en el camino se me cayo una lagrima que rapidamente limpie para que nadie la viera me sentia muy mal por Alexy...a los minutos llegamos baje del auto y entre rapido a mi casa, me encerre en mi cuarto y fui directo al baño a tomarme un baño, al estar en la ducha un par de lagrimas cayeron de mi rostro y susurrando dije "lo siento Alexy en serio lo siento" , sali de la ducha me cambie con mi pijama de fresas (N/A: ya sabemos cual es y si no, es el que esta en el episodio 7.N/A) y me fui a acostar pensando en todo lo que paso hoy sinceramente fue un dia de muchas sorpresas que seguro seguiran mañana...

**NOTAS: **bueeeeeeeeeeno eh aquí el capitulo voy a describir algunas cosas que no describi en el fic por que quedaria muy largo si no n.n

Jimena (madre de los gemelos): una señora de ojos Violeta profundo (como los de Alexy) y cabello Negro azabache, alta y delgada con rasgos muy hermosos en si. El dia de la cena lucia un hermoso vestido morado oscuro largo con unos tacones negros y con el pelo recogido con un mechon acentuandele el rostro(el vestido imageinenlo ustedes como quieran)

Nicolas (padre de los gemelos): un señor de ojos celestes muy bonitos (como los de Armin) y cabello negro, alto y vamos a decir que se nota que hace ejercicio pero no de mas, bastante guapo en si. El dia de la cena vestia un traje negro con un pañuelo de volsillo y una corbata morado oscuro.

Esteban (padre de Su): un señor con ojos azules profundos (tipo los de Ciel Phantomhive de kuoshitsuji ), cabello negro (si quieren pueden imaginarlo como vincent phantomhive pero como ustedes quieran) ,alto y bastante guapo

Rachel (madre de Su) *se pronuncia reichel, creo *: una señora de ojos morado oscuro muy prfundos , cabellos castaño-cobrizo , un poco baja pero muy hermosa.

Alexy : el dia de la cena llevaba un traje negro sin corbata con la camisa un poco abierta pero no demasiado

Armin: el dia de la cena llevaba un traje negro-azulado sin corbata con la camisa un poco abierta (como Alexy).

Y eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado y perdon por la tardanza n.n  
_baaaay! Kisses!_


End file.
